


Cigarettes and Blood

by bonesinwaiting



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Drug Use, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Oops, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, we really fuck Sherlock in this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonesinwaiting/pseuds/bonesinwaiting
Summary: Before Sherlock became a high functioning sociopath he was a perfectly corruptible little boy, pliant and willing for anyone to come along and ruin him.Eventually Jim finds him after he has gone through years of abuse at the hands of a pretty drug dealer named Adam.(Adam looks a hell of a lot like a grunge Bill Skarsgard fyi)





	1. Seductive Words and First Times

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you find any mistakes! Enjoy. (Written with @abusemesoftly)

Adam sat back at his desk and rolled his eyes at some customer talking to the clerk next to him. He had taken this job because he figured it would be easy and quiet.

It was neither. He was always dragging around boxes and boxes of books, constantly rearranging them, reorganizing, and replacing them. When he wasn’t lifting something he was having to help someone who shouldn’t have needed help in the first place, or arguing with someone over why there was a charge on their account. He hated that part of his job, but it wasn’t all bad.

  
His mood was instantly brightened as he watched Sherlock walk past the counter and to his usual table in the back corner of the library. He came here all the time, after school, on the weekends, basically all day every day he got a chance. Adam remembered being what he guessed was his age, 15 or 16, he wasn’t certain, but he remembered going out, and being with friends, being with his girlfriend at the time.

He laughed to himself, remembering girls. Oh, that was a weird time in his life. He had been watching the boy for a while and now that school had begun and the boy was in the library more often he decided that he was done with the gorgeous tease being so quiet and mysterious. He was going to do something, even if it was just to see more of his pretty face. He got up, and narrowly avoided a customer coming up, who thankfully, got in line quietly for the other clerk.

  
Stalking over to the small boy he smirked to himself. He looked so innocent, it was endearing, and he hated it.  
“Hey Sherlock,” he said grinning down at him. “Now what’s a pretty boy like you doing this weekend? Loads of parties I bet.” He was already imagining the fun things they could do. The things he was going to show him.

  
Sherlock Holmes glanced up from The Encyclopedia of Neuroscience; Volume Four, with a start.  
“A-Adam, oh, hey.” The boy fidgeted with his sleeve and chewed on his lip. He could compute all the formulas involved in standard quantum physics with ease, solve doctorate level maths equations in his head while reading poetry and deduce whether or not any random person walking down the street is single in under a minute. What he could not fathom however, was why Adam, Mr. Tall Dark and Gorgeous himself, was over here asking about his weekend plans and calling him pretty.

  
“Hey.” The nineteen year old responded, quieter this time, he got a bit closer and sat against the table he was at, crossing his legs, giving Sherlock his full attention.  
“So…” Adam paused for a moment, “What are you doing this weekend? Because there’s this party that I would love to take you to, I think you’d have a great time. I know I’d love it if you were there.” He said smiling down at the boy. He was so cute, Sherlock, how he seemed almost nervous. It gave Adam a power he shouldn’t have, one not many people gave him, but this small boy, this precious small child was about to hand over a signed ticket for his life and Adam was just waiting for the moment he got his hands on it.

  
Sherlock hadn’t noticed that the older teenager had been lowering his voice as he spoke to the point where his last words were practically murmured. The boy also had not realized that in response he had been leaning towards the other and became suddenly aware of their close proximity.  
“Uh, I-I wouldn’t know anyone.. And parties are not.. Rather, I’m not... I don’t know..” The boy trailed off, his eyes shifting around the room attempting to stare at anything other than the intensity building in eyes of the stunning man in front of him.

  
Adam glanced around and leaned in even closer, speaking almost directly in his ear, softly, so as not to scare the poor thing too bad,  
“I really would love for you to come…” He leaned back, and looked the kid up and down, not even trying to hide it.  
“I’m going to go for a smoke, if you wanted to join me. You smoke right?” He asked standing up from the table looking like he was about to go. He knew this kid just needed to let loose, and once he did he’d be a lot happier. Taking a step to head away he looked one last time, giving him the most charming smile he had.

  
Sherlock’s lip was close to splitting with how anxiously the boy had been biting it. No, he did not smoke, but sometime he has got to branch out and try new things right? How bad is smoking really anyways, and Adam always looks straight up divine when he smokes. The boy looked down at his book, his lightly shaking hands, then back up to Adam’s grinning face. How could following anyone who looks like that possibly end in anything but a good time. The child silenced his ever-rational mind for once and flipped the encyclopedia shut. Standing with touch more confidence than the minimal amount he actually had, Sherlock tentatively smiled back and walked up to the other boy.

  
Adam’s grin reached shit-eating new heights as he looped a long arm around the 15 year old’s skinny shoulders and guided him out of the library.  
They made their way out to the back of the building, where he usually went to smoke. No one ever went around there, and the ‘no smoking’ sign amused him. He let go of the boy and pulled his pack and lighter out, starting his own, he gave Sherlock one, putting his pack away. After he had taken his initial drag, he basically moaned as he blew it out, and looked over at the kid.

  
“Let me get that for you, pretty boys never light their own cigarettes.” He said and moved to stand close, blocking the wind with his body. It was an unnecessary move, but it was one that was sure to get to the boy, so he smirked as he stood close. Lighting the cigarette he watched Sherlock as he took the first hit. He hadn’t bothered to step back as he took another deep breath from his own cigarette and blew the smoke upwards, enjoying watching Sherlock, a smug expression on his face.

  
The younger boy had always imagined smoking for the first time would result in a succession of coughing fits, yet as he let the toxins fill his lungs all he felt was a strange relief. Sure, it burned a little, but it was more pleasant than anything. Most importantly his buzzing thoughts were absent, he was no longer shaking, with distant surprise the boy realised that he was the calmest he had ever felt. Sherlock opened his eyes and it was like breathing in fresh air for the first time, like ice, the perfect cup of coffee and a blanket all at once. He glanced up, remembering he had company, company which he suspected had been edging closer as he devoured his first cigarette. Adam even smelled incredible. The boy was unfathomably pleased with the little stick of cancer quickly dying in his hand, he found that he was no longer petrified in the towering man’s presence. He inhaled again to steady himself adequately, “So, where is this party this weekend?”

  
“My friend’s a house, over off of Lane St. He has a house out there, and some land, so we can do what we want. I'd love for you to come...it would make me so…” he bit his lip tilting his head back as he let out some smoke. “happy.” He said looking back at him picking his bottom lip as he watched Sherlock move. It was almost time for him to go back in and back to work, but he really didn't want to. He wanted to stay here and pin Sherlock to the wall, see what kind of fun noises he made, the faces he made.

  
The nicotine was clearly beginning to affect his better judgement and Sherlock found himself compelled to do whatever Adam wanted and he nodded up at the other boy, agreeing to meet him at the party on Saturday.

  
Adam had arrived early, not planning on leaving at all. He had already done three shots, and was feeling good. The party started about half an hour ago, which was right on track, sense he told Sherlock it started later than it had. He was setting up the back table, not paying attention to his phone, missing the vibration that told him Sherlock had texted him. He was helping some girl set up a mini drink station. The younger sister of one of his friends. She was a bit younger than Sherlock, a year or two maybe, but damn, if he still liked girls...he bit his lip, watching her bend over when he heard some of his friends hollering making a racket. The good kind, that said there was a fight, or something even better, so he left the back room, lighting a cigarette as he went.

When he got to the front, he was hidden behind a small wall the house had, but he could see everything going on. His friend, Sam, had Sherlock up against the wall, one hand next to his head, one hand on his jaw.

  
“I thought you wanted to go to the big kid party, baby boy? You gotta pay the fee.” he said, dipping his head to run his tongue over a small bit of his neck. It was amusing, but that was enough.

  
“Hey!” He yelled, jumping over the counter, taking a drag from his cigarette as he went over and pushed Sam back in a typical ‘back off’ move. Even though the two were practically best friends they had fought a few times before, but the party had just started and he knew neither of them would want to ruin the mood.

  
“Hands off guys, this one’s mine.” He said moving to grab Sherlock’s wrist and pull him to his side quickly, an arm around his neck, as he walked Sherlock away from the small crowd that had gathered.  
“Sorry about them, they are just a bunch of creeps.” He said loudly, before he stopped them in the kitchen for a drink, as he was having a different girl, one his age make Sherlock something he leaned in, standing behind him, speaking quietly in his ear, unlike what Sam had done earlier.  
“You look so sexy tonight.” he said, but didn't move back, moving Sherlock so he was pressed up against him, I'm a protective stance, despite being behind him. He smiled and thanked the girl for Sherlock and then turned to have him follow to a quieter room in the back.

  
The younger boy was still shaken from the actions and leering faces of the other boys. A part of him though enjoyed the attention, even if the thought of what that guy would have done to him had Adam not made an appearance sent a chill across his skin.

  
Adam kicked the door shut behind them then sprawled out on a ratty couch in the corner, patting the cushion beside him. When Sherlock took a seat he was presented with a cigarette before he had a chance to ask for one, and took it gladly. Adam scooted in close to light it up for him and didn’t move away in the slightest afterwards.

Once again the nicotine did wonders for Sherlock’s mood and nerves, and after a particularly deep drag the boy had to bite back a groan on the exhale. When he had finished he remembered his drink and grabbed it from the floor beside him for a tentative taste. It was awful, nauseating and even the smell made his eyes water. Sherlock coughed slightly and Adam laughed, smiling down at the boy.

  
“Maybe drinking’s not your thing. Hey, wanna try something really fun though? If you like the cigs this much, I know you’re gonna love it.” Without waiting for a response, he lifted his tall figure from the couch and took a seat at the desk.

Sherlock sat up curious as to this “fun” new activity. Adam reached for his wallet and from it took out a card, a note and a little baggie of white powder, oh. Sherlock knew about drugs, he could recite all the statistics and health factors, but even given all that the boy couldn’t bring himself to care. In fact he found that he was actually intrigued and excited.

He watched, fascinated, by the actions of Adam’s long slender fingers. He was mesmerized by their ease and confidence, making a series of 8 little white lines. Then the note was rolled up and the nineteen year old bent over the surface and moved gracefully over 2 of the lines, inhaling sharply and sitting back in the chair bliss written all over his features. Barely moving the rest of his body, Adam rolled his head around and turned to glance slightly at Sherlock.

  
“Get over here, Gorgeous.”

  
Sherlock stood on slightly wobbly legs and crossed the room. He was unsure of what to do next but gasped when Adam grabbed him around the waist and pulled him into his lap.

  
“It’s easy,” He coaxed, lips brushing Sherlock’s ear. “Take this, and just inhale through your nose.” He moved back to let him try, before he suddenly grabbed his neck, pulling him back, against his chest, “just don’t fuck my lines up.” he almost growled and then let go, kissing his cheeks. The kid was a genius, so surely he could handle snorting a bit of coke.  
With hands shaking from not only anticipation, Sherlock leaned f

orward and eyed the little white piles. He lined up the makeshift straw and took in the drug before he let himself actually think about what he was doing. It was not an unpleasant feeling but he found himself holding the back of his hand to his nose as his body instantly began to process the chemical. Bitterness ran down his throat numbing everything in its wake, the air seemed to sharpen and Sherlock felt like until now he had never properly used his lungs. It was like a liquid confidence and joy flowing around his veins, all his limbs felt heavy but he also felt like he could float away. Adam’s chest was solid and burning against him as he felt himself sink back into the other boy.

  
“That was so sexy…” he said in his ear, letting his eyes fall closed. After some shots, and a few lines he felt good. He knew Sherlock would be too. He took the dollar bill from him, and did two more lines, evening out sides. He smiled as he pulled up and groaned.

  
“Fuck!” he yelled suddenly. Wrapping an arm around sherlock’s waist he smiled big and knowing.

  
“That feels so good. See, this is where you belong, right here in my lap, doing my coke. Such a good look for you.” he said and kissed him, leaning in, putting one hand in his hair, so he could hold his head in place. This was Adam’s kiss, he was in charge, and he had to make sure Sherlock, and anyone watching knew it.

  
He then pushed Sherlock off of him, standing up, hooking a finger in his belt loop and turned to walk off, pulling Sherlock with him out into the main room, they had held the chair captive long enough, and the only other people that would do his coke, had chipped in, so it was alright. They knew what would happen if they did all of it, but he was generous. If they helped buy it they could have some. He was nice like that.

  
When they got to the main room he moved and held Sherlock against him again, but letting him move a bit. Everyone around them was dancing and he was living the energy, thriving off of the heartbeats.

  
The boy leaned back into him not entirely sure his legs would support him fully. Sherlock had never felt this warm, calm, happy. He found that he had trouble forming full thoughts as he tried desperately to wrap his brain around the experience he had just had. It was not as though the older boy had not let on about his desire for Sherlock, but the boy just could not understand how anyone, let alone a guy like Adam would want his skinny, nerdy self. As the hypnotic music and infectious carefree atmosphere continued to climb however, Sherlock found himself forgetting everything and not giving a single fuck that he had stopped being able to think straight. All he cared about now was Adam’s body behind him, his hands running up and down his sides slowly, and the cocaine taking control.

  
Adam felt the kid move, working their bodies together. He was right about this being the perfect scene. He was right about wanting Sherlock. He was always right. After a while he got tired of being surrounded, and took Sherlock’s arm, guiding him back out to a different room. This one had a bed on it and Adam laid down, pulling Sherlock with him. He put his arm around him this time, keeping him close.

  
“What do you say baby. Like all this?” He asked, leaning in and kissing at his neck. He knew he could make Sherlock feel good, but he wanted Sherlock to /want/ Adam to make him feel good.

  
“All you gotta do is say the magic word, and I'll take care of you. Always.” he said in his ear, as his hand moved to run his back under his shirt, and down to grab his ass pulling him in closer. His other hand went to tug on his hair, making them maintain eye contact. Waiting for the answer was the hard part.

  
Sherlock felt as though he was on autopilot, like he was watching some scene from a movie play out. He honestly had never thought much about sex but now faced with a very real situation involving a very attractive man with some very effective drugs racing through his body the boy decided to go with it. He shut his eyes for a moment trying to figure out what to do but they shot open again and a whimper fell from his mouth when Adam sharply tugged on his hair, growing impatient. Sherlock shivered as he stared up into the other boy’s lust blown eyes and nodded shakily.

  
“That’s not what I asked for…” Adam said, tugging on his hair more, he tilted his head back, rolling them over so he was on top, resting on his forearms, this meant both hands were free to run through Sherlock’s curls. Another reason he loved them so, they were shaggy, which hid the fact that they were the perfect length to grab onto. Holding tightly, folding Sherlock’s head back all the way so he could start biting at his neck with full access he growled this time.

  
“What do you say?” He he was not going to ask again, his legs resting on either side of the kid, he was completely held down by Adam, and he loved that.

  
“I-ah-” Sherlock’s breath caught in his lungs as Adam rolled his hips suddenly. “I -yes.” Adam moved again, with far more force and at the same time pulled his hair and bit down at the pit of Sherlock’s throat. “I-” The boy saw spots dance in his vision and any semblance of rational thought flew out of his head.

  
Adam laughed against his neck as his voice dropped a couple of levels. If he was sober he would have found a nicer way to say it, but he was comfortable, and Sherlock needed to learn.

  
“I'm not asking for your permission.” he said and bit down hard, in the spot on the bottom of his neck, a bit above his collarbone, preparing for the wonderful mark that would show everyone even after that he belonged to Adam. He sucked hard, not giving the skin a break. He had always liked things a bit rough, and he was irritated that Sherlock was taking so long to understand.

  
The boy arched uncontrollably below Adam, he was so lost, so out of his depths, but something instinctual clicked as the older boy’s teeth nearly broke the skin.

  
“P-please..” Sherlock whimpered out almost too softly for Adam to hear and certainly too softly for his taste, he knew the younger boy could scream. There was no compassion when he grabbed Sherlock’s jaw and forced his head to the side biting down brutally on the softest part of his neck. At the same time he reached around and grabbed his ass and ground down onto the boy with unrelenting pressure.

  
“PLEASE,” Sherlock gasped out, his shaking voice finally ringing out into the dark room. His hands clung to Adam’s back and couldn’t suppress the shudders that wracked his small body.

  
“That's my baby.” he moaned softly as he moved to kissing lightly, he didn't want to freak the poor kid out. He then took his hands and pulled his shirt off.

  
“Mine.” was all he said softly over and over as he kissed down his chest, and then back up, rolling them over and kissing Sherlock deeply. He pulled back, holding his head by his hair.

  
“With me baby?” He asked smirking, not really caring either way. He wanted to get off, and then do another line. He moved the boy slowly downward. If he had learned anything it was that Sherlock wasn't used to this sort of thing, so he would have to be blunt.

  
“Suck me off, I know you want to baby boy.” He said looking down at him, biting his lip as he watched Sherlock, the poor kid look like a deer in headlights. He loved it, groaning he threw his head back, and kept moving Sherlock farther down.

  
When the kid was eye level with Adam’s belt he felt the older boy sharply tug at his hair to inspire movement. Sherlock eyed the extremely evident bulge under the fabric and attempted to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat. Adam rolled his eyes and decided to at least undo his belt for the kid to speed things up, he would get plenty of time to practice later.

  
The boy peered up at him with slightly parted lips and eyes wide, just the image of the boy so innocent and vulnerable made him groan with need, a need for his dick to be between those lips immediately.

  
“As soon as we’re done we’ll do another line baby, okay, just come on. I know you’re smart, show me.” His words were encouraging but his eyes were dark, he was tired of this game, soon enough Sherlock would be trained, but the process of getting there was so tiring.

  
The boy’s hands shook but the thought of the sweet bliss of cocaine sang to him and he reached out to tug down Adams trousers and pants. He only paused for a moment at the sight of the older boy’s leaking dick, it was after all the first encounter with another person’s sexual organs Sherlock had ever had. Taking a deep breath the fifteen year old pushed aside his nerves and dipped his head down to capture the tip between his lips.

Adam hissed in approval and tangled his fingers into the boy’s black curls again. Encouraged, Sherlock wrapped a hand around the base and began to stroke in a twisting manner while the other boy guided his head lower groaning.

Sherlock found himself being able to consciously relax his jaw and fight the instinct to gag and cough as he took more and more of the cock into his mouth with each bob of his head. They both reached a rhythm and Sherlock swirled his tongue around the head.

Adam bucked up into his mouth, this time causing the small boy to choke at the sudden movement. He quickly found he could not lift off at all however so relief was out of the picture. Besides, Sherlock desperately wanted to impress Adam so he breathed through his nose steadily and moved both hands to bed on either side of Adam’s hips and did his very best to stimulate what he could while the older boy began to fuck his throat.

  
“Fuck, for a fucking virgin you’re a natural. Ugh. You’re lips were born to have my dick between them.” Adam slammed the boy’s head down till he was almost entirely inside and felt Sherlock’s throat convulse and attempt to swallow around his cock. He looked down at the boy and saw him struggling, but taking what Adam had to give, and enjoying it. He pulled on his curls again, and felt his nose against him, and saw the boy start to squirm. Surely his air supply was diminishing, and panic would set in soon, it always did their first time. He kept him there, for a moment before pulling him completely off.

  
“What do you say?” he asked holding his jaw tight, seeing if Sherlock really could be good.  
“...P-Please.. Please I want it.”

  
Adam groaned and nodded as he shoved Sherlock back down on his cock, reveling in the sound he made going down. He couldn't wait to see what kind of noises Sherlock would make riding his dick, but all he needed right now was watch those lips move around him, and Sherlock accept this, for him to come. Letting his head fall back, his grip iron in his hair, as he held him there, forcing him to swallow it all, keeping him there until he was finished. He let go finally, and pushed him off his dick, and then moved his hands up to his own face, panting as he smiled.  
“Good boy.”

  
Adam sat up, sighing, he was content. Looking to Sherlock he reached over and kissed him deeply before he separated them and stood up. Adam didn't do anything lightly, there was no light touches, or forehead presses, when he was done with the kiss he was done, and that’s something Sherlock would get used to.

  
He fixed up his pants and walked out of the room and into the other.

  
“Move!” He yelled at some kid at his table, the kid he clearly already had some so he didn't feel bad, wouldn't have either way, but at least this way he didn't have to listen to this loser complain. He then sat back down, cleaning up his lines a bit as he did his, and took Sherlock into his lap again, letting him do his line as he ran his hands up and down his sides.

  
The night was a success. There was drinking, smoking, everyone danced, and got laid, or at least got off. Adam watched Sherlock throughout the rest of the party, pleased with himself.


	2. Bruises

It was late in the morning, almost noon when Adam woke up. He was passed out on the bed he had been in the night before and felt the body against his back and smiled stretching, rolling over and wrapped an arm around the smaller boy.

  
“Get up.” he said in his ear. Not to be sweet, but he needed to piss, and Sherlock was in his way. He didn't want to wait so he pushed him off the bed and then moved to get up and he left to take care of what he needed to. Coming back in he scratched the back of his head.

  
“Why are you still on the floor?” he asked already annoyed.

  
Honestly Sherlock was not quite sure what he was still doing on the floor, he had been deep in thought for the several minutes since his abrupt awakening and had not gotten anywhere. His mind was once again alight with thousands of thoughts and conclusions a second, only it was more like a hurricane of hornets that could not agree than the conclusive deductions he was used to.

He blinked up at Adams towering body scowling down at him. Honestly he was not even quite sure what he was doing in this strange bedroom in this house, not sure why he had let what had transpired last night happen, and not sure if he wanted to forget it all and just go read and sleep or if he wanted to do it all again.

What he was absolutely sure of however, was that he needed more nicotine and could seriously use some more cocaine.

  
“Are you gunna just stare at me, or actually fuckin’ answer?” Adam cursed and rolled his eyes laying back down, but not as far, he rested against the wall and sighed lighting a cigarette as he watched the boy finally start to move. Once he was standing Adam watched him look around.

  
“You are so beautiful, did you know that?” He purred. Smirking, he sighed and motioned for another room. “Go get my tray.” He said and closed his eyes as he waited for Sherlock to go and find his tray so they could do another line. There was a noise suddenly, a beep. A phone alarm, a text alert noise. Adam’s phone was quieter than that. He looked around.

  
“What was that? Who’s texting you?” He finally found Sherlock’s phone, under the covers on the floor at the end of the bed.

Grabbing it and looking at it he flared glared at sherlock. “Who’s Mycroft?” He growled, ready to pounce. Sherlock was his now, that meant no texts from other boys. At all.

  
Immediately Sherlock forgot about everything, how could he have forgotten to let Mycroft know he wouldn’t be home. His brother was going to kill him.

  
“Shit, what did he say.” The boy quickly reached Adam and reached for his phone urgently, his mind too preoccupied to take note of the other boy’s predatory stance and expression.

  
“The fuck you mean, what did he say? It doesn't fucking matter what he said!” Adam yelled and holds the phone away from Sherlock, pushing him back onto the floor hard.

  
Wincing and peering up at the fuming boy standing over him Sherlock finally took in the waves of anger and violence rolling off Adam. Alarm bells were going off in his brain but he knew the older boy must just be looking out for him, after all it was actually his fault for not telling Mycroft where he was and not telling Adam about Mycroft earlier.

  
“I’m sorry! He’s my older brother, Adam and he’s probably just wondering where I am, I’m sorry, I should have told you.”

  
Hearing Sherlock say he was sorry helped. Adam visibly calmed down quite a bit, and he studied his face for a minute, and then checked his messages from Mycroft, and decided that he was telling the truth.

  
“Well, okay, just give me the password for your phone so that next time I don't have to worry about who it is, I can just see, especially if you are already asleep or something.” he said and handed Sherlock his phone, going back to half laying down. He was rubbing his eyes, when he remembered why he wasn't high again.

  
“Are you going to go get the tray or what? Thought you wanted to do a line?” Adam spat out, he didn't have the energy for this. He was starting to be almost more trouble than he was worth, but Adam knew that was just his tired, angry, sober side talking. Realistically Sherlock was a great choice to invest in, and he was going to be well worth it once he could behave.

  
“Right, yeah, sorry.” The boy spun around and sprinted downstairs, he didn’t want to keep Adam waiting since he had gone out of his way to make Sherlock feel comfortable and had been so generous and kind recently.

  
When he got back to the bedroom he took a seat on the bed and handed Adam the tray pulling his knees up to his chest, watching the other boy prepare the lines.

  
Cutting everything up, and getting ready, he took his line, and then sat back, looking at Sherlock and smiled.

  
“You look beautiful like this baby boy.” He said causing the boy’s face to light up and pulled him forward to sit against him so Adam could wrap his arm around him as he did his line. When he leaned back he kissed the side of his head and they stayed cuddled together for who knows how long.

It had been almost two months since then and Sherlock was starting to finally shape up. His phone no longer went off, he could follow rules, and he had learned to take all of Adam in a few swift bobs of his head.

  
They were at another one of his friend’s house, Sherlock and him had already done their lines. Off the counter in the bathroom this time, Adam didn't feel like sharing. He sat on the couch, Sherlock in his lap, and he was happy. Sherlock blocked his way if he didn't want to talk to someone, and he could rock his hips up against the boy’s ass whenever he wanted.

  
The slight downside however, was everyone’s desire to touch Sherlock. The girls would come up and drape their arms around his shoulders, trying to kiss at his neck, the boys would grab his jaw and Adam just watched, a few times rocking up as someone did something, just to get a reaction from Sherlock. It was fun. Sadly, he still had a few hiccups.

  
One of Adam’s friends that had grown a liking to Sherlock was here today, Tristan. He would stare, he would grab his ass whenever he thought he could get away with it, and today was no different. He was trying to talk to Sherlock when Adam moved him off of his lap onto the couch and stood up, towering over Tristan.

  
“Back off.” He said and the smaller one practically ran off leaving the two alone in the room. He went and grabbed at Sherlock to pull him back on his lap, but Sherlock struggled and turned around to face him, getting up.

  
Adam was too shocked for a moment before he finally snapped out of it, the drugs didn't do much for his reaction time.

  
“What the fuck are you doing?” he asked growling, standing up to grab Sherlock’s arm.

  
It was not unusual for Adam to lash out protectively and Sherlock truly was often grateful for the older boy’s protection but it was times like these that the fifteen year old had stirrings of doubt when it came to this relationship, or whatever it was he had with Adam.

Tristan had not made any sort of move on him that evening, that he was aware of at least, and intellectually Sherlock knew that the tall boy’s behavior was rash and unjustified. He had been thoroughly enjoying the conversation and Adam really did not have the right to decide what conversations Sherlock could and could not engage in. As these thoughts further solidified in his mind Sherlock took a bolder stance, squared his shoulders and faced the older boy.

  
“Tristan was just talking to me, Adam.” He had to tilt his head back to meet Adam’s gaze. When he did Sherlock had to suppress a shudder, the alarms rang ‘DANGER’ in his mind, alarms that went off more frequently than he would have liked these past couple months. “You-you saw! He didn’t try anything, we were just having a good conversation. Everyone knows that I’m yours.” The grip on his upper arm tightened as he spoke and Sherlock tried to switch gears slightly, attempting to placate the volatile man in front of him.

  
With every word Sherlock uttered, however, a fresh spike of rage slithered down Adam’s spine. How dare he tell Adam what he had or had not seen, Adam knew perfectly well what he had seen. He knew perfectly well just what Tristan hoped their good little conversation would lead to. If the kid couldn’t see that all Tristan wanted from him was a good fuck, then maybe he wasn’t such a genius afterall.

  
Somehow Sherlock maneuvered his arm out of Adam’s grip and edged away towards the doorway attempting to gather the confidence to further assert himself and stand his ground.

  
“Adam… you don’t get to choose who I have conversations with or not.” Every muscle in Sherlock’s body tensed as soon as the words left his mouth and he momentarily forgot how to breathe. He had been so sure that this was the right thing to do. He was so sure... Evidently that was not the right thing to have said because the energy radiating from Adam noticeably darkened. He crossed the room with his long legs in three swift strides and was suddenly upon Sherlock once again.

  
"What did you just say to me?" He asked backing Sherlock up against a wall, when he got close enough he grabbed his jaw, the other arm going to pin his chest flat. "Do you wanna say that again?" He drawled, voice now flat and even, which was worse than when it shook with anger. It meant he was calm, he knew what he was doing, he was in control and he was an immovable force. If Sherlock was smart, he'd do whatever it took to prevent him from ever returning to that state; not even Adam had the slightest idea what he was capable of and at risk of doing when he was like this, but it wasn’t good.

  
The boy’s momentary confidence was melting away as he opened and closed his mouth twice, trying in earnest to kickstart his uncharacteristically silent brain and come up with the words which would fix this mess.

  
Adam watched the boy’s lips, how they struggled to find the words that his mind failed to provide. They were still some of the best lips he had seen, made purely for sexual reasons, he was sure. There was no way that Sherlock wouldn't look good on his knees. Gears started turning and everything clicked in place then, and things started adding up.

  
“Oh I get it.” He said looking up, as if he was thinking, and then let his head fall to the side, tilting it as his eyes suddenly clicked back to Sherlock in a heartbeat.

  
“You want Tristan to fuck you. That’s it, isn't it? Huh, slut?” He got progressively louder as he went, by the end yelling in Sherlock’s face.

  
Wh- what?!” Completely confused now, Sherlock began to tremble, his eyes were wide with panic and his body language reacting like that of a skittish and frightened animal. Good, the boy should be scared. “I-I’d ne-”

  
The sound of Adam’s hand against his cheek rang through the entire room, bouncing off the walls. His cheek was already red, and starting to puff up as Sherlock’s head was still turned from the force of the movement.

  
Adam spoke then, quietly, against his ear, resting his forehead against the side of Sherlock’s.  
“I want you to think long and hard about the next thing you say to me.” His voice was so smooth, like a brand new blade, ready to be tested.

  
“No! I- I would never, Adam, Okay? I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I..” He gasped out, now given a chance to speak he would take it, not sure when he would be given permission next. He wanted to turn his head, looking in Adam’s eyes and say this. He thought if he could show him how well he could beg for forgiveness he would be granted it.

The problem with that plan, however, was that Adam still hadn't moved, pinning Sherlock to the wall, his head turned. He would have to use his words and hope he could get himself out of this situation.

  
“I’m yours Adam. I’ve only ever been with you, I’m sorry..” His voice cracked then, letting out a small sob, quickly trying to pull himself together, but he found it was much harder to do because the last few months he hadn't needed to. Adam always picked up his pieces, and now, Sherlock found it was a much harder feit when Adam was the one standing on them.

  
Adam let out a small laugh. The sound alone was one to be feared, but with this close proximity, directly in his ear, this sound was his only warning.  
Adam’s hand made its way past his head, narrowly missing his skull, and crashed into the wall beside him. The drywall gave out underneath the force of his fist, and there was a gaping hole.

  
“Damnit Sherlock! You don't even know what those guys want to do to you!” He had stepped back when he had thrown the punch, and had stayed back for the yelling part, but he got close now. Their bodies touching as if they were playing a much different game.

  
“They want to ruin you Sherlock. They want to see you cry. They want a chance to tear your ass open and see your insides. They don't want to kiss you. They don't want to get to know you, and they definitely don't want to share their drugs with you.” He whispered in Sherlock’s ear, showing him that he was better than these other guys, that Sherlock needed to be more grateful.

  
His words made Sherlock shudder, swallowing the apologies he had waiting he whimpered, knowing that Adam was right. These strangers wanted to hurt him, Adam just wanted to protect him. To help him. To love him.

  
Sherlock thought everything was over when Adam stepped away for a moment, letting out a shallow breath of air he was not ready for the sudden yank on his arm, the one that had been grabbed earlier, and, if the pain that came from Adam’s grasp was anything to go off of, was already bruising.

  
Adam brought them back to the couch, sitting them back down, Sherlock facing him on his lap as he moved and held Sherlock’s face on both sides as he kissed him deeply. The warmth of his cheek, was so sexy, Adam rocked his hips up into Sherlock, already half hard and moved to pull his head to the side by his hair as he started kissing over his sore cheek and then down his neck, kissing and biting over the spot he just spoke against.

  
He didn't get the response he was looking for though, Sherlock didn’t seem to particularly thrilled to be making out, and that annoyed him, majorly.  
“What’s wrong now?” he asked, the tone from earlier was gone, and he was back to his regularly pissed off voice that he usually had.

  
“I, nothing, sorry…” Sherlock trying to brush it off as he went back to kissing Adam. His kisses didn't have the same heat they usually did, there was no spark, and he wasn't trying. Adam had had enough, he grabbed the back of his head with one hand, the small of his back with the other and moved to lay him on the sofa. He kissed him deeper this time, making Sherlock take whatever he wanted to give him.

  
They were about to be back where they usually were, Sherlock almost enjoying it, the tightness, the protective stance of Adam over him. It was good, he could get back into things with Adam like this.

  
He could tell when things were about to click back to normal, and he took advantage, pulling back, to watch Sherlock for a moment, right as he was about to lean back up to kiss him again he brought his hand up, in a vicious uppercut that got Sherlock right in the ribs. He wasn't sure how much force he had used, he didn't think he had broken any ribs, cracked one maybe. Bruised a few for sure. The look on Sherlock’s face was…

  
“Beautiful.” He said running a hand down the side of his face, kissing his forehead, Sherlock still curled up slightly, writhing in pain, his face scrunched up, eyes closed after the initial shock kicked in. It was a sight to be seen. Sadly though, he pulled back and got bored quickly. It hadn't been that bad. Sighing he stood up and watched the boy for a few seconds longer.

  
“Come find me when you are ready to behave properly.” He said with no emotion whatsoever and then he was gone. Off to do another line or two, shutting the door behind him to leave Sherlock in time out while he gathered himself.

  
Sherlock deserved the punishing blow, there was no doubt in his mind. Even if he had been telling the truth and had never been with anyone but Adam, Sherlock needed to drop that attitude. That determined, self-assured confidence didn’t suit the boy, and then he had the nerve to turn Adam down. He got what he deserved, knowing he should have been more thankful when Adam gave him a second chance. The look of helplessness now practically dripping from his pores and a soft whimper escaped through his lips as the boy grimaced and gingerly sat up drawing his knees into his chest. He needed to fix this. He needed to make it up to Adam.

He stood before falling back down to the couch for a moment. The pain was so different when he stood.

  
Finally, after a while, he stood again. Going to the bathroom first. He clicked the light on, and went to the mirror. His cheek was still swollen, and the bone was sensitive to the touch, not too bad. He stepped back then, and lifted his shirt, looking at the already dark color that was coming to his skin, he definitely had three bruised ribs, possibly even a slight fracture, nothing that wouldn't heal naturally over time. His arm he didn't need the mirror to see the finger marks that were still on his skin from behind held so tight for so long.

  
Running his fingers over the bruises he groaned. He kissed Adam that’s all. He bit his lip as he focused on breathing as he walked out of the room to go find him. He was standing against a wall surrounded by people talking and laughing, completely unaware of what had just transpired. Adam turned then and saw him and smiled.

  
It was so nice to see him smiling, Sherlock walked over, stood between his legs and leaned into him. Putting his hands on his chest, he looked up at him, kissing him softly. Adam just wrapped his arms around him, and they made out lazily for a bit, not caring where they were.

They were alright now, they both could feel it. It was over, done with, never to happen again. Sherlock knew better now, and he would be thanking Adam for the lesson later.


	3. Secrets and Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft comes home.

Mycroft was home for the weekend and was genuinely surprised when his mother told him that he was sleeping over at his friend's house.

  
“Been over there with that nice Adam fellow almost every day, so good he had a friend now.” Were her exact words. Father didn't seem as taken with the new friend, mumbling something about a cold look.

  
Mycroft wasn't fooled, it was clear this boy was a boyfriend, and he was still surprised by how simple his parents could be. It was close to three when Sherlock came inside the door, brushing past his parents, barely speaking to him, headed to the stairs, not realizing Mycroft was even home. This surprised him because usually Sherlock never passed on an opportunity to banter with him.

  
One look could tell something was wrong, his breath wasn't as deep as usual and Mycroft stood and made himself known. As soon as they made eye contact Mycroft knew. Sherlock was high. Very high. He excused himself and went over to the stairs as well.

  
“Your bedroom, now.” He said quietly and moved passed him to head upstairs. If Sherlock had any sense left he would follow.

  
This was not good. Sherlock paused at the foot of the stairs for a second with his mind reeling. There was no keeping this from his brother now. Slowly the boy trailed after him and tried in earnest to figure out what to say to make Mycroft understand that it was all ok.

  
Mycroft was uncomfortable with the situation in general. He was high, which means that this boy, Adam, was getting him high. Already he didn't like this boy. He was pacing Sherlock’s room when he came in the room. He was hoping to just get to his bed and lay down. Mycroft took a step towards him, arm reaching out to stop him. He went to look at his eyes, trying to deduce what he was on, when he noticed the discoloration. He move his arm out suddenly to hold onto his face, to try and turn his head to the light more so he could know just how long it had been there.

  
Even Sherlock couldn't stop his body’s initial reaction to flinch back. This said enough.

  
“How many others are there Sherlock? How long has this been going on?” He took a step back, looking him up and down to try and deduce it. It had been so long since he’d done this to his brother and he hated it. Hated the distrust that it brought with the deductions, because it meant that Sherlock wasn't just telling him.

  
“It was just an accident Mycroft, I walked into his elbow.” Sherlock said with a sigh, the backwards comment was his way of hoping his brother would drop the topic.

  
He didn't.

  
“That’s bullshit.” Mycroft said, taking them both by surprise. He hardly cursed, but it had been an involuntary statement. Something else that rarely happened.

  
“Show me now, or I'm marching you downstairs and telling mummy everything. Including the little tid-bit about the coke you've been doing for...two months now by the looks of it.” He checked his eyes, and looked for some more clues as he spoke, all while moving closer.  
“I’m not very strong, but I'm still 6 years your elder, and sober, I will take you downstairs.” He said, not as a threat, but a promise.

  
Sherlock stared at him for a moment, doing his best to take everything into account. His mind was trying to race, but it was going the wrong way. The thoughts were backwards, and mixing together as they zipped around.

  
Finally, he decided that Mycroft had been seeing someone who was doing wonders for his diet, uni was good to him, and he wasn't very happy with Sherlock and given his current state Sherlock decided that he very much could follow through.

Sighing he looked up to his brother with a silent plea.  
‘Don't tell them.’

  
Mycroft noticed his agreement and took a step back as he braced himself, having a general idea of what he would see, and actually seeing it would be two different things that he knew would be a shock.

  
“Take your shirt off.” He said without even thinking, and the words sparked a memory in Sherlock that had him hesitating, and then rushing. The motions came quickly from the words, a trained response to familiar words. Like a dog.

  
He pulled his shirt off over his head and didn't look up, he didn't want to. He didn't want to read Mycroft’s expressions as easily as anyone else would have.

  
The mess that was his brother was a heartbreaking scene that Mycroft couldn't look away from. His protruding ribs were covered, bruises sticking out over older bruises. The colors mixed together to make the most gruesome painting he had ever seen. No doubt he had a cracked rib, or two, it seemed to be about healed, going by his breathing. Meaning the injury was much older than the bruises, which would have hurt worse than them by themselves. His arms showed no signs of track marks so that was good, but the bruising around his wrist and on his waist, even Mycroft knew what those had come from.

  
The marks on his upper arms were fading already, most likely from being grabbed. The thoughts running wild in Mycroft's mind were surely worse than what was going through Sherlock’s.

  
The boy looked genuinely scared. Scared of what Mycroft would do, or scared of what this Adam would do he wasn't sure. But he chewed his lip, something he never did before, but Mycroft guessed he had picked up a fair few bad habits.

  
The older man knew eventually he would have to inspect the other side as well, but for a moment, he wanted a break. Everything he had witnessed in the past few minutes screamed at him, painting a disgusting picture.

  
“Sherlock, this has to stop you know this don't you?” He asked, hoping the boy would look at him, but quickly regretted his decision when he was met with a panicked expression.

  
“No, it’s not like that really, it’s nothing, a lot of this was my fault, not like that, but it was really just me, I've become a lot more clumsy since the coke, so it wasn't him, he didn't do this, it was my fault for starting it in the first place, you don't really understand, but I can't just, leave, that's not how it works, I have to text him, you don't, it’s not his fault, he’s really nice.” Sherlock finally stopped rambling after what seemed like ages.

He looked up to his brother who was staring at him wide eyes, wondering just when his Sherlock had turned into this, when his hopeful and endlessly imaginative little brother had become this terrified shell who forgave abuse.

  
Sherlock saw it too, heard it for the first time, the drugs wearing off, which was the whole reason he had come home in the first place, was he was going to be coming down soon, and needed to sleep.

  
“I...I didn't...I’m sorry.” Sherlock said quietly, realizing Mycroft was right. Mycroft realized at the same time, just how used to saying that phrase his brother had become. The automatic apology screamed of something worse than violence.

With a sigh he spoke up again.  
“Can you turn around please?”

  
Sherlock moved and Mycroft had to stop himself from physically gasping. It was somehow worse than the front. The bones of his back each left a specific dark bruise, his shoulder blades were the worst, sporting a pair of dark black and blue wings that he had never seen.

The colors on his back showed the different things that he had been pushed up against, or into. Walls, corners, shelves, cars, a countertop.

Mycroft couldn't stop but notice the different things. Each bruise was a moment that this boy had beaten his little baby brother into such a mindset that he thought this was okay, that this was his fault. The man should be killed, but the few connections he had were all too high for what he could afford. He just worked as the middleman.

  
Cursing in his mind this time he spoke.

  
“You have to stop seeing him Sherlock. I mean it. The coke you can deal with stopping yourself, but if this doesn't stop I will intervene and bring backup.” he said and Sherlock nodded.

  
He was so tired. Not just physically, he was tired emotionally. It was so hard to keep up with Adam, with the constant ups and downs of his daily life. He was tired of his friends grabbing at him, tired of Adam getting jealous of it. Now that he was being told, now that he had no other option he was happy to let it go. He let out a small sob, and collapsed on the floor, curling in on himself he did his best to even out his breathing. Adam didn't like to wait for him to cry it out.

  
Mycroft nodded and stopped at the door, looking back to his brother. “I think I'll be staying the rest of the week as well, if you need me.” He said and slowly left the room, closing the door. His brother was already so hurt, Mycroft being there would only bother him more.

He had made up his mind to leave, Mycroft wasn't worried anymore about him going back on his decision. He was just worried about how long it would take him to be back to his normal self.

  
Sherlock wondered the same thing as he crawled up to the bed and laid down, hugging a pillow, he put another behind his back where Adam usually was. This would be a lot harder than he thought, finally seeing how dependent he had become on his boyfriend.


	4. Tainted Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back into the storm.

Sherlock had successfully avoided Adam for two months and six days. He had spent Christmas and Winter Holiday alone in his room for the most part, largely to ignore the pitying and encouraging glances from his brother. The bruises had faded along with the cravings for cocaine and nicotine. Eventually the urge to text the older boy back had subsided and soon enough Adam stopped blowing up his phone. 

The boy had not been to the library since, but now school had been in session for a few weeks and his courses were picking up. He desperately needed a book and the only library in the area which had the required edition was the one which Adam worked at. 

Ultimately Sherlock decided to just go in quickly and pick it up, he hoped Adam had the same schedule and would not be around that afternoon.

Luck had never been on the boy’s side however and Sherlock found his chest leap into a panic as he looked up from the shelf he was scanning to see the familiar tall figure across the room.

Adam looked up at just the right moment, as he walked to finish putting away the cart of books. He was in the murder mystery section when he looked back over, seeing Sherlock look at a particular book, then looking slightly past the now fuller frame of the boy he once called his, he saw a girl. Her red hair was pulled up in a bun as she wrote something in her notebook, highlighting it as she went. She was older than Sherlock, she was almost age appropriate for Adam, which was one of the main reasons he had never paid her any mind before. That and her obnoxious DD cups that she loved to flaunt, seeing as most men would have considered it her best asset. 

Today however she was more covered up, given the rain that had decided to show up this week. Her face wasn't bad, her as a whole wasn't bad, Adam knew she was attractive, and he knew Sherlock knew it too. 

He finished putting his books up, taking his time. Once he was finished, he made sure to vocalize this time, for the first in months, that he was going to go for a smoke break. His manager was more surprised that he had said anything than the sudden break. 

Adam walked past the row Sherlock still stood in, and went over to the table she sat at, crouching down so he was at eye level with her. 

“Hey, uh, you smoke right? I'm about to go out, and I’d love some company.” He said smiling at her as she scrunched her face up happily, agreeing to his question and pulling her own pack from her bag. 

He knew she had smoked, he passed by her on his way in. He knew she liked him, he had been acting dumb to her advances for a bit now. She didn't seem to be acting however when she jumped at the chance to talk with him. He lifted his eyes to that row, meeting Sherlock’s eyes for only a second, as he walked next to her, and held the door open for her, as they went out to smoke under the terrace. 

The boy remained motionless, eyes glued on the door, that final glance from Adam burned into his corneas. That bitch. Who did she think she was, couldn’t she see that Adam didn’t truly want her? He didn’t even register that his legs had started to move until he was on his way outside as well. Pushing the door open, he was met with two pairs of eyes watching him. Adam didn't even react, as if he hadn't known Sherlock at all. As if he hadn't hit Sherlock so hard he fell, over and over. As if he hadn't loved doing it. 

The girl however was puzzled by Sherlock. She opened her mouth to speak when Sherlock cut her off. 

“Shut up.” He then walked over, planning on not acknowledging her at all, turning to Adam. 

“What the hell was that huh? After everything, that’s your move? To invite some slutty, average at best, attention whore to smoke with you?” He snapped. Adam watched Sherlock move, blowing the smoke up in the air, his neck on display, a tiny, backhanded way of showing how much control he knew he had over this situation, even with Sherlock yelling. 

“Excuse me? Listen kid, I don't know what your deal is, but you’re too young to be out here anyway, go inside to your mom or something.” She hissed, looking to Adam for reassurance, surely he would tell this kid to go back inside. Her first mistake was speaking. 

Sherlock whipped around, hot on his heels as he took a step closer to her, looking her up and down briefly he smiled. 

“You want to give the illusion that you have money, which you do, but you waste it all on drinks, and cheap jeans you think look cute. They don't. They are out of style by three seasons. Your family doesn't really like you, because they think you’re a disappointment, you can hardly keep up with your school work because you’re not as bright as you think, this man is clearly gay and you should leave now.” Sherlock turned then, not even giving her his attention anymore, she’ll try to throw a fit, want Adam to defend her, and when he doesn't she’ll pout and go back inside fuming. Only to no doubt fail the paper she’s working on. 

Looking at Sherlock Adam finished his cigarette and put it out, looking back up from where he stepped on it he finally looked like he was seeing Sherlock. 

“What do you want?” It hit Sherlock harder than his hand ever had. 

“What do I want? What do I want? I...I want..” He trailed off, his anger had gone, washed away by the rain. He no longer wanted to yell...what did he want though. He hadn't planned on wanting Adam back, he didn't even realize he did want him back until now. Standing up a bit straighter, ignoring the hole being drilled in his head from Adams glare, he spoke with as all the confidence he had left. 

“I know you did that on purpose. You asked her if she smoked, and brought her out here. You knew I would hear you.” He said and lightly backed up as Adam took a step closer, backing him against the door, both hands rested on either side of his head. He leaned in close like he did the first time they kissed like this, stopping right before they could kiss. 

“You don't know anything, kid.” He said and pulled back to grab the door handle and go back inside. Sherlock panicked for a moment. They were so close, and he was about to lose his chance. 

“Please!” He said quickly. He couldn't let this end again, he needed this, needed Adam. He knew that now. 

Adam looked at him, one eyebrow raised. Sherlock now had his attention. 

“Please...I..” ‘miss you’ seemed to emotional. ‘I need you’ gave him too much power. 

“I love you.” He figured would be just shocking enough to peak his interest. 

Adam smirked, and let go of the door handle. He knew the boy liked him, but loved him? He had to test this new found information out. 

“Down.” He said pointing to the ground. It was wet, it was starting to get cold, and technically they were only surrounded by a small amount of bushes that separated the back of the library to the rest of the world. Seeing them wasn't hard at all. He watched with glee as Sherlock fell to his knees. He knew that the boy had thought of the puddles and the cold and that he had thought about the chance of being seen but had instantly done what Adam wanted without a single objection. 

He looked back up, not sure exactly, Adam was pretty adamant about Sherlock being for his eyes only, did this count as someone else watching? He caught Adam’s gaze but didn't speak. He hadn't been spoken to. 

Adam nodded then, and ran a hand through his hair, grabbing it harshly and jerking his head back, bending over as the kid’s neck clearly strained to murmur in his ear. 

“That’s my good boy.” He moved back and let go of his hair and told him to get up. Checking his phone he did some math in his head. “Be back here in two and a half hours and we’ll go over to Sam’s.” The promise of coke was a silent one, but with it hung the promise of their relationship. It hung in the air while Sherlock chewed his lip. Nodding after a bit, Adam leaned in and kissed him softly before he opened the door, and they went back inside, Sherlock to check out, and Adam to get back to work. 

Tonight was going to be fun for the both of them. 

Adam wrapped his arm around Sherlock possessively and walked with him into Sam’s house. As they passed through the rooms and corridors the partygoers stopped to welcome Sherlock back. Thanks to the drugs and alcohol a few friends were bold enough to whistle or grab the boy’s ass as Adam led him to the back room. The older boy was in a good mood and simply smirked in response as the boy jumped slightly, leaning into the taller body more.

He pulled Sherlock down onto his lap and nibbled at the skin below his ear before getting the coke out and cutting out a few lines.

Adam finished his line and passed the tray to Sherlock, letting him do his line. Smiling, they had a great time and Adam moved to speak in his ear so he could hear him over the music. 

“You look so sexy doing my lines sweetheart.” he said and let his hand slide up his shirt and he drew a few lines down his back with his nails as he kissed his neck a bit. He never would admit it, but he missed the weight if Sherlock on his lap. The way he took a breath in when someone did something with him, it was so endearing. 

He moved a bit so he could wrap both arms around Sherlock, as he took him out to the dance floor. He wanted to dance with his baby against him. He had to show off that Sherlock was back. 

Some of his friends had looked at him from across the room, silently questioning the boy’s presence. Adam just smiled and winked at them, because this time Sherlock wouldn't leave. He wasn't going to this time. Moving to hold Sherlock’s hips as the music played he relaxed for a moment, just enjoying him. 

The boy shuddered happily when he felt Adam’s breath against his neck, he pressed his body back against the other boy and sighed. He had not realised how much he had missed the other boy, how much he had missed the cocaine racing around his system, and how much he had missed the silencing of his thoughts.


End file.
